El brillo de la luna
by Hannah Hatsune
Summary: -¿Soy como una especie de Jinchuriki ?-Pregunto con voz quebrada una pelirrosa. -Sí , pero tu caso no es como el de Naruto o cualquier otro Jinchuriki. Me refiero a que el Chakra de la bestia se puede controlar con algún sellado - Dijo suspirando preparándose para lo peor -De hecho no creo que exista alguno Sakura..
1. Sinopsis

**Lagrimas...**

 **Sólo eso era lo único que le salia en este momento , ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? Lo más importante ¿Por qué a ella?.**

-¿Soy como una especie de Jinchuriki ?- **Pregunto con voz quebrada una pelirrosa.**

-Sí , pero tu caso no es como el de Naruto o cualquier otro Jinchuriki. Me refiero a que el Chakra de la bestia se puede controlar con algún sellado - **Dijo suspirando preparándose para decir lo peor** \- Pero Sakura... - **guardo silencio una rubia que permanecía sentada frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles** \- No creo que exista un sello para controlar el Chakra de lo que tu llevas dentro...o al menos que nosotros conozcamos , incluso mande a miles de Anbu a varias aldeas para saber si algunos aldeanos conocían alguna cosa sobre esto... - ** _Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa que aldeas hora había dejado de llorar. Se sentía incapaz de decirle algo para lo que le ocurría , pero ¡caray! Ni ella misma lo comprendía , es decir nunca la habían secuestrado, pues siempre había estado en compañía de Naruto o Sasuke . Recordaba aún la depresión que sufrió Sakura cuando Sasuke se decidió por dejar la aldea. Era muy aislada en ese momento, nadie la visitaba , no salió de su casa en 3 días , Luego fue que decidió ir a recolectar alguna hierbas medicinales a el bosque , ya que su padre había enfermado gravemente y con los conocimientos adquiridos de algunos libros fue en busca de aquéllas plantas , pero no demoró mucho en volver . Luego de esto le pregunto a la Quinta Hokage que si podía ser su dicipula con el pretexto de que quería ayudar a la nueva menta de su amigo naruto , que era hacer recapacitar a su amigo Sasuke para que dejará la venganza por un lado ...Este tema le resulta muy extraño puesto que un día Naruto volvió con una persona más aparte de su Sensei Kakashi o mejor conocido para ella como el "Vago" , era Sasuke. Ni ella misma lo creía lo que veía. Solo llego Naruto muy mal golpeado al igual que Sasuke "¡Lo logré vieja , el Teme esta devuelta Dattebayo !"Sasuke solo lo golpeó exclamando un "Callate dobe" y comenzaron a platicar los cuatro y llegaron a un acuerdo que a Sasuke se le perdonaría su intento de huida con Orochimaru . Otro cosa más extraña fue que sasuke ya no tenía la marca de Orochimaru. Pero ni que decir es mejor para todos ._**..(Volviendo)

-Tsunade-Sama...Pondré muchas vidas en peligro si... permanezco aquí en Konoha ¿Verdad? ...- **Hablo lento y casi volviendo a llorar Sakura**

-Cómo dije antes no tenemos conocimiento de algún sello, y seria como traer a naruto sin sello ...No sabríamos lo que puede llegar a pasar , o no sabríamos como actuar si tu misma te descontrolaras , ¿como evitar que lastimes a alguien no lastimandote a ti?...Pero he llegado a un acuerdo con Shizune , contratar a varios de los mejores Anbu para tu extremo cuidado ,mientras tu recibes un entrenamiento duro para lograr controlar a tu Bestia - **Dijo la Quinta Hokage** - _Es lo mejor que se me ocurre_ \- **Suspiro con depresión**

-¿Y si me voy de Konoha a buscar respuestas? - **Sakura miro a la Hokage seria.** -Sí implantaron esto en mi para algún mal , ¿No cree que si me vieran sola no harían lo posible por convencerme de que les ayude y no ponga resistencia ? Si ellos ya son concientes de el poder que podría llegar a desarrollar , ¿No piensa que harían todo lo posible por no provocarme y tenerme de su lado ?- **Dijo ahora con un tono serio y seguro , Algo si estaba en su cabeza y era lo principal...No dañar a su familia y amigos o ponerlos siquiera en riesgo y por muy mal que se escuchará . Suficiente tienen con Naruto que aún así con el Sello se descontrola , ¿imagínense?Con una nueva "Jinchuriki" sin sello y sin conocimiento de el poder o daños que pueda causar ...**

-No quiero dejarte sola en esto Sakura...- **La hokage lo dijo tristemente -** No quiero perder a alguien más ...- **Dijo lo último en un susurro**

-Y le agradezco su apoyo Hokage , pero yo también no quiero perder a alguien importante por una situación de la cual yo estoy consiente , tampoco lo soportaría. - **Dijo Sakura mirando a la ventana , se podían observar algunos rayos de el sol que indicaba que eran como las 10 o 9 de la mañana si bien , el plan que tenia en mente se podía ejecutar hoy mismo**.

-Lo se sakura pero...si te vas ¿Cómo haré para que no te tomen como desertora? si digo que te secuestraron y no te volvieron a encontrar , estoy segura de que tu equipo no descansará hasta traerte de vuelta , sin importar cuantas vidas tengan que tomar pensando que son los culpables de tu secuestro , Sabes como es Naruto , y sabes como esta ahora que logró traer a Sasuke devuelta a la Hoja , nadie lo baja de que el si cumple con su palabra y estoy segura que tu no serás la excepción , te encontrará y lo sabrá todo. Eso sólo te pondría peor a ti - **Dijo estresada la Hokage** -He pensado en todo Sakura , hasta en como mantenerme en contacto contigo si te vas . ¡Hasta lo que comeras he pensado !- **Dijo aún más estresada suspirando**

\- Y si...¿Y si me dan por muerta? ¿Y si usted dice que me mataron en una misión individual y que mi cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado por el estado en que se encontraba el lugar donde me mataron ? **-La hokage la miro sorprendida , no esperaba que su dicipula le pidiera mentir con algo así...** -Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar muy lejos de aquí , Pero le prometo que volveré tan rápido como pueda ...Y la próxima vez que me vea ya no seré un estorbo o un peligro para Konoha!¡Es una promesa!- **Dijo decidida la de cabello rosa. Su maestra solo se limitó a sonreír con nostalgia mientras que unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas** -Muy bien sakura haruno , me siento orgullosa de ti , se hará como quieres y cuando quieras , por más que me disguste debes estar conciente de que estaras SOLA - **La pelirrosa Asintió con determinación aceptando lo último**

-Sí no le importa Hokage , diga que mi misión será de rango A , no quiero que mis compañeros y mi Sensei piensen que fui una débil y que morí en una misión de un Genio - **Dijo casi riendo a lo último , si iba a morir ...moriría a su manera**

-No importa eso ...¿Cuando te iras sakura? **\- Le pregunto la Quinta y Sakura solo suspiro**

-Hoy mismo , es algo que ya no puedo retrasar ... y si lo hago solo sigo poniéndolos en peligro a todos ..Espero partir lo antes posible Tsunade-Sama , se lo agradecería posiblemente como última vez , si estoy aquí más es probable que diga de más o actúe como para levantar sospechas . Además no quiero despedirme de nadie por que le aseguro que los volveré a ver algún día - **Dijo Sakura con algo de nostalgia** \- Se lo aseguro Tsunade-Sama volveré rápido , por lo pronto voy a alistar lo necesario en unos pergaminos - **Suspiro y giro su cuerpo comenzando a caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo** \- Ha sido una excelente maestra , me siento afortunada por haberla tenido este tiempo , y tengo el atrevimiento de decirle que la he llegado a considerar un ejemplo a seguir y hasta como una madre...Nos vemos luego Tsunade-Sama - **Salio La pelirrosa de aquella oficina , en cuanto cerró la puerta alguien se puso a llorar ...Esa fue la Quinta**

-Lo siento sakura , no pude ayudarte como debía , como mereces , yo ...También te considero como una hija - **siguió llorando ...Quizá sí , era la última vez que se vería ..Y no estaba segura de que la próxima vez que se verían seria aquí o ...en el otro mundo.**


	2. Nota

...Bueno , permitame hacer este pequeño paréntesis para presentarme y aclarar cosas pequeñísimas

 **. Mi nombre es Michelle , como ya se debieron de dar cuenta mi procedencia actual es de México.**

 **Les diría que ya tengo experiencia en fanfics y eso pero no voy a mentir, únicamente me dedicaba a leer(Sí quieren me podrían hacer recomendaciones). Este fanfic ya va muy avanzado tiene varios capítulos de mi autoria y si llego a tomar frases a el último publicaré Referencia o algo.**

 **Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran sus opiniones/Comentarios después de cada capítulo para saber que le faltó a la historia o si tienen duda alguna sobre alguna situación que ocurra en esta. Responderé amablemente y sin insultos a aquellas dudas. Espero y la historia sea de su agrado , a las críticas negativas me veré obligada a no responderlas , más si contienen insultos. Si no te agrada mi historia o alguna otra , simplemente Ya no continúes leyendo y busca una que si encuentres perfecta para ti.**

 **En fin , espero llevarme de maravilla con ustedes :) contesto preguntas y todo ¿De acuerdo ?**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos , solo algunos que poco a poco se integrarán en la historia , comenten y digan que les pareció :D**

 **A propósito , actualizaré Martes y Viernes .**

* * *

 **Más tarde sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage con su mochila para irse a una misión muy larga , afortunadamente no se había cruzado con su Sensei o sus compañeros de equipo , quizá Tsunade los había mandado a una misión solo a ellos y agradecía internamente a eso.**

-Ya es hora de que me retire Tsunade-Sama - **Dijo la pelirrosa tomándo un pergamino en sus manos.**

-Sakura, creo que esto es muy precipitado ...Sabes que los Akatsuki están muy pendientes de lo que pasa aquí en Konoha , si se llegan a enterar de tu situación por algún extraño suceso ...tu vida estaría en peligro sakura **-Dijo intentando razonar con ella.**

-Disculpeme Tsunade-Sama , pero como sabe mi mayor temor ahora es ...perder a alguien importante. Si los Akatsuki se enteran de mi situación es momento de que me protega yo sola , una vez ya lo dije , No quiero volver a verle la espalda a Naruto o Sasuke , tampoco que ellos siempre me defiendan pero ahora aunque quisiera ¿Cómo me van a defender de mi misma? ...Tsunade-Sama realizaré esto por ellos , quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mi y no ser más un estorbo...- **Dijo ella un poco triste.**

-Lo se sakura , por eso también acepte que te fueras ...Debes darte prisa ellos regresarán de misión en 30 minutos o quizá menos .- **Dijo ella levantándose de su silla.**

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-Sama , supongo que me daré prisa - **Sakura se dirigió con Tsunade , le extendió la mano pero tsunade se acercó más a ella , abrazandola .**

-Te extrañare Sakura...Por favor vuelve pronto- **Dijo tsunade aún abrazando a Sakura**

-Yo igual Tsunade-Sama ...Y si , ya verá que volveré pronto - **Dijo Sakura separándose de tsunade regalandole una sonrisa** -Bien , Hasta luego Tsunade-Sama - **Dijo saliendo lentamente , cuando cerró la puerta..todo fue silencio** .

(Narra Sakura)

 **Iba corriendo hacia la puerta de Konoha , tenia que salir antes que regresará Naruto. Con una capa color negro brincaba entre los tejados , en menos de lo que yo esperaba ya estaba en la Puerta , mire por última vez y cuando me dispuse a caminer escuche.**

-¡Sakura-chan ! Que alegría , nos viniste a esperar a la puerta - " _ **Diablos**_ " **Pensó Sakura luego miro a el dueño de aquella voz y dijo.**

-Esto...Yo iba camino a misión también , debo de encontrarme con un Anbu ..Me parece que a Tsunade-Sama se le ha dado por separarnos en la misión **-Dijo Sakura**.

-¿Misión Con un Anbu? - **Dijo extrañado ahora su Sensei Kakashi** .

-Sí , parece que mis habilidades médicas son importantes en esta misión .Bueno chicos me parece que nos veremos más tarde. Digo si vuelvo con vida de esta misión - **Dijo bromeando**.

-hmp...lo más probable es que no. - **Dijo ahora otra persona**

-Oh! Hola sasuke , no me había percatado de que estabas aquí. **-Dijo Sakura molestando a Sasuke** .

-hmp...Recuerda que ahora no estará naruto o yo para cuidarte mientras lloras - **Dijo burlándose de ella , sakura solo suspiro para luego decir.**

-Tranquilo sasuke , no hará falta que me protegan esta vez , puedes descansar solo te pediré que cuides a Naruto en mi ausencia , quizá mi misión se haga más larga de lo que planeo **-Dijo suspirando**.

-¿Una misión más larga a que te refieres Sakura-chan ?- **Dijo Naruto**

-Mi misión consiste en espionaje y captura Tsunade-Sama me dijo que podrían ser por lo menos 2 semanas ...Los iban a mandar también a ustedes pero contando que estaban en misión, terminarían muy agotados y sin ganas de hacer otra solo me mandaron ami - **Dijo Sakura.**

-¡Pero Sakura-chan ! ¡ No es justo !¿Por dos semanas?- **Dijo Naruto**

-Hmp ...Es un hecho que vas a morir .- **Dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogancia.**

-En fin debo irme , Cuiden a naruto y también ustedes...- **Dijo ella comenzando a caminar , luego volteo un poco y dijo** \- ¡Hasta luego!- **Luego comenzó a correr para saltar a un árbol desapareciendo en el bosque**.

 ** _"Solo espero y estén bien..."_** **siguió saltando entre los árboles.**

(Más tarde )

(Narra Sakura)

 **Estaba saltando entre los árboles sola con mi capa negra , hasta que me percaté de que me estaban siguiendo , pensé que era el resto del equipo pero aunque no era muy buena en eso solo detecté un Chakra decidí por correr un poco más rápido , no tenía idea de quien fuera , seguía corriendo hasta que algo a más bien alguien se puso frente a mi , me detuve y lleve una mano a mi porta armas lista para atacar.**

-Tranquila , no va a ser necesario si no pones resistencia y hablas con total sinceridad - **Trate de observar a el dueño de la voz pero también tenía una capa** \- Tan solo dinos donde podemos encontrar a Sakura Haruno - **Dijieron ellos , ¿Por qué me buscarían ? Debía averiguar primero ..**

-Sí se donde se encuentra , pero primero díganme cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones por más malas que sean - **dije y uno de ellos río.**

-Mira niña , eso no te interesa ...Ahora dinos donde esta ella - **Dijo el mismo que había reído antes.**

-Tiene algo que ver con su "Bestia interna" Verdad ? Quien los mando ?- **El saco su Katana y comenzó a decir.**

-No se quien te crees que seas pero te mataré - **Iba a atacar pero alguien lo detuvo y hablo** .

-Tranquilo Artemis...No será necesario **\- Era la voz de ¿Una chica ? .**

-¿Qué rayos haces Aglaia ? ella sabe por qué estamos buscando a Sakura - **Dijo aún con su Katana en mano**

-Lo sabe por qué ella es sakura ...Estúpido - **Luego con la mano me quito mi capa dejando ver mi cabellera rosa.**

-Oh, yo lo siento Aglaia ...- **Dijo con un tono avergonzado -** Vaya ..Así que tu eres Sakura ? -Me quedé en silencio -Supongo que debemos llevarte con Selene ..- **Dijo el guardando su Katana. Yo aún muy extrañada y preocupada pregunte.**

-¿Quien es Selene?- **Dije**

-Selene es la que te va a ayudar con tu "Bestia interna" , claro si así lo deseas - **Dijo con una voz fría Aglaia.**

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?- **Pregunto Sakura de nuevo**

-Oh! Muchas cosas sakura , si quieres Camino a donde se encuentra ella te lo digo - **Hablo Artemis feliz .**

-Artemis, la única que tiene derecho a hablar de esto es Selene ...No cometas una imprudencia **-Hablo de nuevo Aglaia con su tono frio.**

-Vamos Aglaia ! Permiteme decirle por lo menos la historia de cómo Hera separó su alma.- **Casi suplico**.

-Es tu problema Artemis , no volveré a salvarte de la paliza que te den por hablador - **Dijo fastidiada la chica.**

-De que hablas Pude defenderme solo !- **Dijo el ..Yo me sentía ajena a esta situación pues no comprendía nada**.

-Silencio Artemis , empecemos a caminar , si no mal recuerdo tu odias los portales...cuida que Sakura no escape **-Dijo ella para comenzar a caminar**

-Claro¿ vienes Sakura?- **Le hizo un gesto indicando que lo siguiera y ella suspiro.**

-¿Qué opciones tengo? - **comenzaron a caminar**.

-Pues la primera es llevarte caminado y contarte una historia que te interesaría mucho. La segunda es Noquearte y cargarte - **Dijo jugando con ella , pero luego alguien les hablo.**

-Aquí dormiremos , mañana a primera hora los quiero a ambos listos , nuestro destino no queda muy lejos , supongo que por la tarde llegaremos ...Iré a revisar el lugar , no se preocupen , yo haré la guardia de la noche - **Dijo para luego desaparecer.**

-Vaya se parece mucho a el ...- **Pensó en voz alta Sakura y luego Artemis Hablo.**

-¿Aglaia ? ¿A quien ?- **Pregunto y sakura sonrió , ya no desconfiaba tanto de el .**

-A un Amigo que deje en Konoha , su actitud era muy fría ...Pero yo se que el es alguien bueno - **Luego Artemis miro a el cielo y suspiro.**

-Ser como Aglaia tiene sus ventajas , supongo que por eso la llamaron así. **-Dijo el chico**

-No comprendo ¿Cómo sabían que ella seria así ? No tiene mucho sentido lo que dices..- **Dijo ella sacando un pergamino donde tenía sus cosas de acampar , hizo un sello y las cosas salieron ella tomo un saco de dormir y Artemis saco el suyo de un pergamino igual.**

-Veras Sakura...De donde nosotros venimos tus padres no pueden ponerte nombre en cuanto naces , de hecho es a lo años cuando te eligen uno , todo de acuerdo a tus cualidades.- **Termino el y sakura preguntó .**

-¿Qué significa su nombre ? - **Refiriéndose a Aglaia**

-El de ella "Sabiduría " **-Dijo sentado en su saco de dormir .**

-¿Y el tuyo ? - volvió a preguntar sakura.

-Por alguna razón solo es "Luna " es como el de Selene pero masculino - **Bromeó el y ella río un poco.**

-Pues no puedo presumir de mucho pero mi nombre significa "Flor de Cerezo" **-Ella dijo y el la miro con una sonrisa tierna.**

-Es lindo, es decir te queda por que las flores de cerezos son rosas , tu cabello lo es y bueno ya sabes - **Dijo el algo nervioso y sonrojado**

-Gracias , el tuyo y el de Aglaia es lindo igual , creo que debemos dormir ...Buenas noches Artemis - **Dijo ella metiéndose en su saco de dormir igual que Artemis -** Buenas noches Sakura..Buenas noches Aglaia - **Está última la dijo en un susurro solo audible para el. Ambos cerraron los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.**

-Buenas noches Artemis... **-Suspiro una chica y miro a el cielo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente , ambos ya estaban despiertos y Aglaia seguía en el mismo lugar que anoche solo que ...¿Dormida? Cuando dos chicos la miraron uno dijo**

-Menos mal que seguimos vivos, vaya que la guardia nocturna no es lo suyo **\- Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza**

-Sí que no lo es - **coincidió una pelirrosa también con una gotita , luego Artemis se aclaro la garganta y grito.**

-¡Aglaia enemigos !- **Luego de gritarlo ella se levantó muy rápido sacando su Katana , al percatarse que no había nadie más que una pelirrosa aún con una gotita en la cabeza estalló en un grito.**

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarme de esa manera Artemis ?! ¡¿Estas loco?! - **Dijo ella casi roja de la furia**

-Pues estabas dormida...y dijiste que harías la guardia de la noche **\- Dijo el de nuevo con una gotita en la cabeza -** ¿Dormida? esto..yo no ...Será mejor que nos vayamos - **Dijo ella algo avergonzada luego miro a la pelirrosa que ya tenía su saco guardado en su pergamino y estaba lista.**

-¿Partimos ahora Sakura? - **Dijo ella y sakura asintió.**

-Entre más rápido posible mejor, aparte he tenido pocas molestias usare mi jutsu médico en el camino - **Dijo ella luego Aglaia la miro.**

-Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de molestias ? - **Dijo tratando de disimular su preocupación, temia que el cambio ocurriera demasiado antes .**

-Dolores de cabeza , a decir verdad ayer me sentía muy débil y mi vista era muy cansada **-Dijo ella bajando la cabeza , luego Aglaia miro a Artemis y dijo .**

-Crea un portal , si Selene no la ve antes se descontrolara , el cambio en su vista estará hecho en unas horas - **Dijo ella muy rápido guardando su Katana y tomando su mochila pequeña. Sakura se sentía confundida ¿Qué ocurria? Se sentía hasta aterrada**

-Aglaia sabes que odio los portales - **Dijo fastidiado sacando algo de su mochila y tirandolo a el suelo**

-No me importa en estos momentos , si no la llevamos algo morirá aquí - **Esto solo hizo que me asustara más ,mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien**

-Cuando el portal se abra necesito que corras hacia el , quizá experimentes mareos pero pasara ¿De acuerdo? - **Dijo Aglaia ahora seria ..Luego Artemis estaba concentrado algo y un resplandor soportable para mi vista apareció .**

-Es ahora sakura ! - **Dijo Aglaia y yo corrí a el "portal" escuche unas voces. Luego todo lo demás se volvió negro..**

(En Konoha)

 **En una oficina se podía ver a la Quinta Hokage algo preocupada , desde que se fue sakura no ha podido dejar de pensar en cómo estará ella . Y que tendría que Fingir su muerte aunque fuera muy doloroso para ella misma , pues después de todo si sakura no tenía éxito en su misión se tendría que hacer a la idea de ya no una botella de sake en la mesa y un vaso de cristal pequeño ella se sirvió el primer vaso , luego el segundo, el tercero ...hasta quedar ebria y como decían alguno "Más dormida que despierta" y para su mala suerte entro Shizune..**

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Sigue así por Sakura cierto? - **Tsunade se quedo callada** -Deje de culparse por ello , sakura es muy fuerte y volverá.- **Afirmó Shizune**

-Espero y si. Se que será fuerte y si esta en peligro aplicará todo lo que le he enseñado .. **-Dijo mirando a la nada.**..-Confío en ella...- **Se dejo caer en su escritorio ignorando que ahí estaba shizune para solo cerrar los ojos y ella dormir.**.


	4. Chapter 2

Perdón , de verdad Losiento mucho . Pero es que estuve entretenida en unos asuntos y no me dio tiempo de publicarles les traigo 2 capítulos :)

Capitulo 2

(Narra Sakura )

Realmente no tenía idea de donde me encontraba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado , ya hace rato desperté y solo una vela iluminaba donde estaba , mi ropa la sentía diferente y un poco más cómoda , se sentía como una camiseta algo holgada pero la diferencia es que pude distinguir que era un vestido y por la poca iluminación que tenia vi un poco de blanco , se levante y aún me sentía débil pero ignore eso me interesaba saber donde estaba, llegue y tome la vela , para luego iluminar en busca de una puerta , luego de encontrarla salí y lo que estaba era un pasillo , camine entre el pasillo tratando de encontrar a una persona o algo. Luego a lo lejos vi una luz , me comenze a acercar quedándome en el marco de lo que parecía una puerta .Luego escuche

-Oh Sakura , ya despertarte !Le dije a Aglaia que odiaba los portales -Era Artemis y luego yo hable.

-Y-yo lo lamento , no quería interrumpir pero quería saber donde me encontraba - Dije bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes , no interrumpes nada en especial solo hablaba con Aglaia , Seguro que Selene vendrá en un momento u otro- Dijo Artemis

-¿Puedo saber cuanto dormi?-Pregunte aún un poco apenada.

-Tan solo una semana , no fue mucho tomándo en cuenta tu situación no debes preocuparte..Bien supongo que tienes muchas dudas , iré a ver si Selene ya viene en camino- Iba a retirarse pero alguien lo detuvo.

-No va a ser necesario , ya estoy aquí Artemis -Dijo una voz muy suave y pacífica -¿Tu eres Sakura verdad?- Volvió a hablar aquella voz , me gire y me encontré a una señora de cabellos rubios con un Kimono color solo asentí y ella volvió a hablar.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí sakura.-Dijo ella -Mi nombre es Selene , diosa de la luna -Volvió a hablar -Supongo que tienes muchas dudas respecto a lo que te ocurre -Dijo ella con su voz tan tranquila . "Bingo, eso quería escuchar " pensé.

-Si, esto...Yo , bueno ellos me dijieron que podía Ayudarme , si no es mucha molestia , me apura saber sobre esto.- Selene sonrió y dijo.

-Ven Sakura , acompañame a caminar un poco...-Dijo ella para comenzar a salir de el cuarto , luego Sakura la siguió...

(Mientras tanto en Konoha )

Ya había pasado una semana desde que sakura se fue , la Hokage estaba muy preocupada pues su alumna no había escrito ninguna carta ni algo que indicará que estaba bien , aparte estaba muy nerviosa pues hoy era el día donde daría la noticia que ella había fallecido ..no tenía idea de como lo haría pero tenia que hacerlo ... ¿Cómo les diría ?. estuvo pensando un montón de posibilidades hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Era Shizune , pero no venia sola , venía con ellos ..La sangre se le fue hasta los pies y Shizune hablo.

-Tsunade-Sama , ya ..ellos ya están aquí - Dijo nerviosa shizune , tsunade solo la miro y asintió.

-Puedes retirarte Shizune , yo me haré cargo de esto - 3 personas se sentían curiosas ¿Qué podía ser tan importante ? ¿Una misión ? , lo que seguía nadie se lo espero..Luego de que Shizune se fue tsunade habló.

-He tenido noticias de Sakura ...- Dijo tsunade y Naruto dijo emocionado .

-Genial¿ ya sabe cuando volverá Sakura-chan ? - Dijo emocionado., luego Tsunade bajo la cabeza y Dos empezaron a mirar la situación preocupados .

-Naruto...Sakura ya no volvera a Konoha -Naruto si empezaba a Comprender pero se negaba a que eso que paso por su mente fuera verdad y dijo.

-De que habla vieja , si sakura quiere hacer lo mismo que el Teme iré por ella , si eso haré ! Es más ya iré por ella -Iba a que retirarse pero tsunade habló.

-Basta naruto ! Se que comprendes lo que quiero decir! Ella...Ella murió ..El Anbu que enviamos con ella llego también algo herido , sin embargo dice que cuando intento recuperar su cuerpo no se lo permitieron ...-Termino de decir ella , Naruto solo tenia la cabeza baja , sasuke aún no lo podía creer ¿Sakura muerta? ..Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba recordando la muerte de su ex compañera Rin Nohara...

-Vieja...esta es una pésima broma , Sakura-chan esta viva y en este momento iré por ella -Salio corriendo y Tsunade bajo la cabeza.. ¡Cielos!si estaba de acuerdo en que era una pésima broma pero era probable que ya no fuera mentira . Luego de que Naruto se fuera corriendo , Sasuke fue tras el ..Ya habían perdido a un compañero y él no tolerará perder a otro ..Cuando Sasuke pudo alcanzar a naruto lo tomo por su traje naranja , lo arrojó en una pared y le dijo.

-Escucha bien Naruto..Comprendo perfectamente lo que acabas de sentir y si algo he logrado entender todo este tiempo es que la solución nunca llega sola...-Dijo con su típico tono cortante -Sakura murió y también hace que me sienta mal , después de todo nunca fui agradable con ella pero comprende que ya no podemos hacer nada . -Naruto solo seguía perdido en alguna parte, luego sasuke volvió a hablar .

-Tu decides si quedarte llorando su muerte o hacerte más fuerte para vengarla -Luego naruto lo miro triste y con algo de confusión .

-¿A que rayos te refieres sasuke?-Luego Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Te seré más sincero Naruto , me iré de Konoha con Orochimaru...Me convencí de que con el si podre ser fuerte , aquí no-Termino de hablar sasuke y Naruto lo miro con confusión.

-¿Planeas irte de nuevo Teme ? -Naruto estaba a punto de enojarse pero sasuke continuo.

-No te mentí nunca Naruto y de hecho te lo dije el día que veníamos hacia Konoha ..Mi único motivo para volver fue la nueva familia que había conseguido aquí pero desgraciadamente volvi a ser débil -Dijo esto último con rabia- Además la marca de maldición nunca se ha ido, Orochimaru la escondió solamente mediante otro sellado pero el dijo que no tardaría en regresar y que por lo tanto la propuesta de dejar que me ayudara en mi venganza a cambio de ser un contenedor para él seguía en pie pero yo planeo algo más antes de que eso ocurra - Luego sonrió con arrogancia de nuevo- Tengo un trato para ti naruto...A pesar de que dije que nunca necesitaría algo tuyo esto nos conviene más a los dos -Naruto lo miro algo sorprendido y Sasuke continuo - También deseas vengar la muerte de Sakura tanto como yo deseo vengar la de mi clan ¿cierto? -Naruto se puso pensativo y dijo

-Yo...-Naruto no pudo terminar por que Sasuke lo interrumpió -El trato es el siguiente ...Yo te ayudaré a vengar la muerte de sakura matando a esos malditos , en cambio tu me ayudarás a encontrar a Itachi ¿Qué dices naruto?- Dijo sasuke aún más serio de lo normal.-Yo Me iré hoy a media noche y si intentas detenerme de nuevo tendré que matarte naruto , así que si no aceptas ...no interfieras -Dijo sasuke esperando una respuesta de Naruto .

-Escucha sasuke , esos caminos no son lo mio...y lo sabes ,Quizá sí quiero vengar a Sakura-chan pero no así ...-Dijo y luego sasuke le respondió.

-Avisame cuando encuentres una manera de vengar la muerte de alguien sin matar al culpable- Luego se fue caminando dejando a naruto muy confundido y aún dolido por lo de sakura.

Luego Naruto camino hasta su casa , el día comenzaba a ponerse nublado , "Hasta el cielo llora su pérdida" Pensó Naruto para luego seguir caminado , quizo detenerse a comer en Ichiraku pero se le fue el apetito , comúnmente ahí llevaba a Sakura-chan a sus citas donde siempre el terminaba golpeado , paso por una tienda de Dangos y recordó lo mucho que le gustaban a ella , siguió caminando cuando un nuevo recuerdo lo invadió su mente . Fueron las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho hace unos momentos y la oferta que había rechazado , comenzó a pensar y pensar hasta que llegó a una conclusión , aunque su vida peligrara por un momento debía detener a su amigo costará lo que costará no perdería a alguien importante otra vez como sucedió esta mañana...No había duda iba a detener a Sasuke esta noche ...

Por otro lado un azabache se encontraba ya en su casa sentado afuera en las escaleras con las mismas palabras de aquella vez. "Fui muy debil" "Debi haber muerto yo " luego recordó lo sucedido a su compañera y volvió a pensar "Debi estar ahí para protegerla " "No debí dejarla nunca sola" , Pequeñas gotas caían de el cielo mojandolo a él un poco , estaba demasiado triste y dijo en un susurro - Maldición debí haberte dicho antes que también te queria Sakura...-Luego se quedo en silencio todo , el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la lluvia y el de algunas lagrimas que caían .

No tenía idea de cuanto se había quedado ahí afuera pero ya era de noche , tenia cosas que hacer como por ejemplo ...Volver a dejar Konoha , se metió a su casa se dio una ducha y ya listo se puso a preparar sus cosas , vio la hora y eran las 11:40 tomo su mochila pequeña y antes de dejar por completo la casa dijo - No te preocupes sakura , Vengare tu muerte y la de mi familia... Dejaré de ser debil-Luego dejo su casa dirigiéndose a la salida de Konoha tenía que llegar exactamente a las 12:00 debido a que a esa hora los guardias de la salida a Konoha se iban a vigilar otro sitio y a cambiar lugares . Empezó a saltar entre los tejados hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta y salio con éxito sin ser atrapado .

Una vez estando un poco retirado de la entrada de Konoha escucho un ruido en los arbustos , miro un poco hacia ellos comenzando a llevar su mano lentamente a su porta armas que llevaba en la pierna derecha , pero luego suspiro algo fastidiado y dijo en voz alta .

-Te había dicho lo que pasaría si te decidias a interferir naruto -Dijo sasuke serio.- Y no mentía - Luego salió alguien de los arbustos ..Efectivamente era naruto.

-Teme en verdad tengo que detenerte yo..-Iba a hablar pero sasuke se adelantó ignorando lo que iba a decir el.

-No me interesa si me das millones de razones para quedarme en Konoha , no lo haré -Dijo tomándo una kunai.

-Lo se pero aún así tenía que detenerte ...Yo - Sasuke lanzó la Kunai que paso a un centímetro de la cara del naruto y este se puso pálido.

-La próxima ira a tu cara naruto , no permitiré que interfieras de nuevo -Luego Naruto fastidiado exclamó.

-¡Caray teme! ¡Hasta yo creo que podría guardar más silencio que tu en este momento dejame terminar!- Luego Sasuke saco otra Kunai , se alistó para atacar pero Naruto le dijo.

-¡Teme , Teme ! Tranquilo , si vine a detenerte pero fue para decirte que si acepto el trato y que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano loco -Sasuke lo miro sorprendido y luego vio que Naruto llevaba una mochila similar a la suya , luego hablo .

-Espero que no sea una de tus trampas Naruto , tambien espero que no levantarás sospechas y que no lleves tanto Ramen Dobe ..-Luego naruto sonrió y se rasco la nuca mientras una gotita le salia en la cabeza.

-Este...Quizá digamos que empaque todo el Ramen que encontre en mi casa , se llenaron 2 Pergaminos - Luego Sasuke se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Nunca cambiarás¿ cierto Naruto?, Vamonos aún queda camino por recorrer dobe -Luego naruto asintió comenzando a seguir a Sasuke "Todo sea por ti Sakura-chan " Pensó Naruto mientras ambos se perdían por el no camino.

(Horas más tarde en Konoha )

El sol apenas estaba Saliendo cuando una Rubia gritaba por toda la oficina.

-¡¿Cómo demonios que no están los dos?! Busquen bien , en el bosque de la muerte , en el lago , el valle del fin , Por todo Konoha pero deben encontrarlos !-Dijo muy enojada la Hokage ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descuidado los guardias a el grado de que Dos Genin se les escaparan tan fácil ? Ya habían consultado con los habitantes de la aldea si los habían visto pero al parecer a el Uchiha y Uzumaki se los había comido la tierra , Ya había mandado a 1 escuadrón a buscarlos pero cuando volvieron no había nada , su rastro terminaba en alguna parte , siguio buscando pero ya no había más ."Alguien les ayudó a desaparecer " Pensó , era sencilla la situacion pues estando solos menos en compañía de Naruto hubieran podido desaparecer sin dejar algo que les indicará donde estaban . Si naruto caía en manos equivocadas y utilizaban a su Bestia , todo estaba perdido en especial si caía en manos de Akatsuki .Los de el consejo ahora no dejaban de insistir y le dieron un ultimátum a la Hokage si en 24 horas no aparecían serian declarados como desertores ambos...Sólo quedaba esperar a que esos chicos no tomarán una decisión que los lleve a el peor de los caminos...Tan solo que estuvieran bien ...

(Con sakura )

Ella estaba ya en su alcoba tratando de asimilar lo que Selene le había dicho , pero le era imposible...Por más que recordaba no lo creía

(Flashback )

Ellas dos se encontraban caminado en lo que parecía un jardín muy enorme y apenas era de mañana , se veía hermoso desde ahí .

-¿Es hermoso no?-Dijo Selene a sakura

-Lo es ...demasiado hermoso - Coincidió Sakura

-Las noches aquí son más hermosas -Hablo con su mismo tono pacífico Selene -Dime exactamente lo que desees saber sakura , con gusto y sinceramente responderé -Dijo sonriendo Selene .

-Sere breve...¿Qué tengo en mi interior?¿Cómo se supone que ustedes saben de mi ? ¿Qué relación tiene usted conmigo como para poder Ayudarme ? ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo ?-Dijo Sakura para iniciar. Selene aún tenía su expresión calmada y sonrió para hablar.

-Realmente no tienes nada malo en tu interior sakura a menos de que no recibas la ayuda que yo te brindaré estas desarrollando los poderes que a mi hija le corresponden , en teoría eres la reencarnación de mi hija ...Sabemos de ti por que Hera me hablo de ti .Nuestra relación , como dije antes en teoría es de madre e hija . Como nuestros poderes son los mismos pero cada generación se van desarrollando mejor, tu seras más fuerte que yo , Yo te ayudaré a controlarlo.-Termino de explicar Selene con su tono ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila ella ?

\- Cuando quieras podemos empezar el entrenamiento , será algo más que Jutsus y lo que acostumbras a hacer sakura si eso es todo me iré . -Sakura asintió y Selene se retiró

(Fin Del Flashback )

Aún no podía creerlo pero ya lo había dicho ella no había otra opción recibía el entrenamiento o moría.

Me levante y busque la ropa que Aglaia me había dejado , ahora era un Kimono color Verde esmeralda muy lindo , me di una ducha y suspire mientras de nuevo recordaba lo de ayer en la noche si no lo hago aún así y estoy muerta , Salí y busque a Selene , ella estaba sentada en una banca y me anuncié aclarando mi garganta Selene sonrió y dijo .

-Cómo no me alcanza el tiempo para poder estudiar Un poco la historia de la luna , cuando entrenemos te diré de donde proviene cada poder - Me quedé sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia que le iba a pedir entrenarme ? Confundida asentí y pregunte.

-¿A que hora comenzaremos ?-Pregunte y ella contesto

-Ve descansar sakura , el entrenamiento será al anochecer..Nos vemos en el Jardín -Luego comenzó a Caminar desapareciendo de mi vista .

Yo mire a todos lados buscando a los chicos , pero no estaban cerca o a mi vista ...Camine a mi habitación "Sí me pongo a buscarlos estoy segura de que me pierdo en este lugar" pensé . Luego entre a mi habitación , me acomode en mi cama y suspire "¿Cómo estarán pasándola los chicos? Espero y bien " , mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que toco la puerta.

-Adelantate -Dije yo

-Oh , Hola sakura ¿Quieres venir a Comer algo con nosotros?- Dijo alguien .

-Artemis !justo los estaba buscando a ambos, claro tengo mucha hambre - Dije tocando donde se encontraba mi estómago .

-Vamos , Aglaia dijo que esperaría en el comedor - Dijo Artemis luego Sakura lo siguió.

La tarde paso algo tranquila pero sakura aún seguía nerviosa por su entrenamiento y lo que ocurriría después..estaba segura de que algo más faltaba..

Las horas pasaron y ya era de noche , sakura se cambio el Kimono por su ropa normal que había traído y se dirigió a el jardín donde Selene le había dicho , una vez que llegó pudo divisar a ella sentada en el césped y luego dijo.

-Siento interrumpir , pero ya estoy lista para entrenar -Selene asintió y dijo.

-Ven Sakura , la concentración y la paz interna será tu primer entrenamiento , siéntate y deja tu mente en blanco ..olvida todos tus problemas y concéntrate -Le hize caso y deje que de mi mente se fueran todos los pensamientos , encontrándome un lugar en blanco después de un tiempo ..

-Felicidades -Dijo una voz ..

.


	5. Chapter 3

\- Felicidades - Dijo alguien me gire y encontré a Selene frente a mi

-Cómo había dicho antes tu desarrollarías más mis poderes - Selene finalizó .

-¿Qué es esto ? - Pregunté confundida

-Puede ser distintas cosas si así lo deseas , es como un estilo de "Genjutsu " , pero la diferencia es que este puede durar hasta años - Dijo Selene tranquila .

-Esto lo utilizaremos para entrenar con las invocaciones aún no llegamos a ese punto pero ya estoy preparada , solo faltan los contratos . Hoy firmarás dos pero no tendrás acceso a ellas aún , como no son de este mundo y su estilo de combate es demasiado diferente a el de las invocaciones "normales" por decirlo así tenemos que entrenar primero con tus elementos -Termino de decir ella dejándome aún más confundida.

-¿Invocacion? pero ya tengo una...ademas ¿Cómo que no son de este mundo ?-Dije sin entender nada.

-Tu invocación seguirá , pero tienes que tener 3 más , ya e elegido dos por ti , hoy te prestare un libro sobre estas criaturas y tu elegirás una más , vamos salgamos de aquí -Dijo Selene desapareciendo y yo salí de aquel lugar .

-Acompañame a biblioteca , ahí tengo tus dos contratos y tu libro -Dijo para comenzar a caminar .

Luego de caminar un poco llegamos a la biblioteca , donde ella saco dos pergaminos y me los tendio.

-Me imagino que sabes como firmalos -Yo asentí y luego leí detenidamente el contrato hasta que llegue a el nombre de las criaturas.

-¿Fénix y pegaso?-Dije intentando averiguar.

-Seguramente en el libro vendra algo de información ...Anda firmalos , esos dos son los mismos que tengo yo así que no hay nada de que preocuparse , te ayudaré . -Dijo tratando de darme confianza.

Me tendio una cuchilla que tenía ahí y la tome , luego me corte un poco y la sangre comenzo a salir dirigí mi dedo a el papel y firme.

-Listo ..A qui tienes tu libro analiza con cuidado cada una de tus criaturas , mañana nos encontraremos donde mismo .-Dijo y yo asentí

-¿Es todo? ¿Puedo retirarme? -Dije amablemente y ella sonrió para luego asentir.

Yo comenze a caminar por el pasillo buscando mi habitación aún con el libro en mano , doble en una esquina pero choque con alguien y ambos caímos y yo dije.

-Lo siento muchísimo , iba descuidada y no me fije y..- No terminé por que aquélla persona me interrumpió .

-No te disculpes sakura , fue mi culpa -Terminó de hablar la persona y Sakura reconoció la voz.

-Oh enserio lo lamento mucho Artemis trataba de encontrar mi cuarto pero este lugar es muy grande - Dije y comenze a reir un poco .

-Tengo una idea ¿Quieres ir a pasear un poco conmigo ? digo si no tienes nada que hacer - Dijo algo nervioso y yo reí de nuevo.

-Pues tenía que buscar en este libro una invocación, ¿Me ayudarias recomendandome algunas ? - Dije mirandolo y el asintió.

-Claro , seria un gusto .¿Vamos?- Dijo Artemis mirándome y yo comenze a caminar con el.

Salimos de aquel lugar y comenzamos a caminar, luego de un rato atravesamos algunas ramas de árboles para quedarnos en uno un poco más alto.

-¿Aquí es donde sueles venir?-Pregunte observando el paisaje.

-Si , bueno solo vengo en momentos especiales-Dijo algo nervioso y luego continuó -Considero este momento especial por que hoy te conoceré más -Dijo sonriendo Artemis.

-Me alagas nunca había oído a alguien decirme eso.-Sonrei y luego mire el libro - ¿Me ayudas con esto para poder hablar más tranquilos y sin prisa alguna?-El asintió y se acercó más a mi para ambos leer el libro. Unas páginas después el hablo.

-Te recomendaría a el dragón , su piel no se penetra fácilmente solo con unas flechas especiales y algunos son fáciles de domar.- Dijo y yo asentí .

-Si , quizá tome como invocación al dragón .-Luego le di la vuelta y leí el siguiente nombre de la criatura.

-¿Hidra?-Pregunté y el asintió .

-Te contaré un poco más de esta criatura ...La hidra no se ha podido invocar desde hace mucho tiempo , debido a que solo existe una . De hecho los únicos que la podían invocar eran "Criaturas de la luna" pero ya no se puede debido a que solo le pertenecía a "La Ninfa de la Luna" que actualmente su espíritu esta en la luna custodiando a "Kaguya Ootsutsuki" y la hidra por decirlo así también ayuda a la custodia de esta.-Termino de decir Artemis y Sakura se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Solamente La ninfa de la luna vigila a Kaguya? Es decir , ¿No hay nadie más ahí ? -Artemis sonrió y habló .

-Si , solamente ella puede retenerla, anteriormente lo hicieron sus hijos sellandola en la luna ellos mismos, pero como ahora no sabemos donde están o si aún viven la único que puede hacerlo es ella -Finalizó él .

-Vaya...Verdaderamente es interesante pero ¿Que se necesitaría para que ella volviera -Dijo Curiosa sakura .

-Seguramente tu conoces estos Dojutsus : Sharingan , Byakugan y Rinnegan -El último a ella le extraño .

-Quizá si lo he leído pero no visto . El primero es decir el sharingan lo tenia mi compañero Sasuke y el Byakugan lo tenía mi amiga Hinata -Dijo ella recordandolos y soltó un suspiro.

-Se necesita tener estos 3 Dojutsus y hacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero el Rinnegan hace mucho que desapareció así que seria imposible revivirla estos temas me dan escalofríos ¿Te parece si hablamos de otra cosa?-Sakura asintió.

-Cuéntame ¿como era tu vida allá en tu aldea?-Sakura suspiro y dijo.

-Mi vida ahí aveces era la mejor...Bueno eso fu años atrás ...ahí aún pensaba que todo era perfecto , pero luego...Mataron a mis padres ...Ya no me afecta demasiado pero aún los recuerdo -Dijo Sakura mirando un poco a el cielo luego sonrió .

-¿Por que no mejor me hablas de tu relación con Aglaia? se ve que te encanta -Artemis casi se cae de el árbol.

-Pero que locuras dices Sakura, Claro que aunque me gustara Aglaia seria imposible , jamás nos veriamos ella aveces tiene misiones hasta el Tártaro y tarda meses en volver -Dijo riendo dejandome en completa confusión.

-¿Tártaro ? -El asintió

-Es donde las almas son juzgadas y son llevados a donde pertenecen.- Dijo Artemis mirándome.

-Vaya en realidad esto es interesante , deberia de leer un poco sobre todo esto. -Dije sonriendo y Artemis bajo de el Árbol y dijo.

-Vamos sakura , mañana comienza tu entrenamiento pequeña y debes descansar mucho -Dijo sonriente Artemis y Sakura asintió, cuando ella iba a bajar piso mal la rama y no alcanzo a controlar bien su chakra como para poder bajar bien cayó desde el árbol , justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo unos brazos la tomaron.

-Hey ¿estas bien sakura ?- Se encontró con el rostro de Artemis a escasos centímetros de el suyo. Tenia que admitirlo Artemis era muy atractivo y ahora que lo tenia más de cerca lo era aún más , ella se golpeó mentalmente y reaccionó .

-Lo-losiento , yo sólo pise mal y casi caigo , Losiento y gracias Artemis -Dije aún viendo su rostro y el igual veía el mio nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar, ambos sonrojados luego de cortas platicas llegamos a mi cuarto y dije.

-Bueno supongo que ...¿nos veremos luego?- Pregunté y el asintió .

-Si ..bueno es decir Aglaia se fue a una misión muy larga y me parece que le van a mandar otra misión de más duración y creo que si nos vemos luego ..-Dijo Artemis mirándome y comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás .

-Descansa Artemis nos vemos mañana ...-Dije dandole una sonrisa y girandome a mi cuarto.

-Igual tu sakura ..-Dijo él y yo entre a mi habitación .

"Vaya" eso fue lo que pensé, luego me recoste en mi cama esperando poder dormir "No debo de tener ninguna distracción en este entrenamiento " Volvi a pensar solo cerre los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño...

Al siguiente dia Sakura fue con Selene diciendo que queria a el dragón como última invocación. Selene accedió y firmo su último contrato , luego le pidió a Selene que le dejara tener acceso a algunos libros de biblioteca para informarse sobre los lugares que ella no conocía , y asi fue ..Ella se quedo todo el día ahí en la biblioteca , hasta que llegó la noche y fue a su entrenamiento con Selene.

-Bien empezaremos por tus elementos , ¿Habías entrenado antes con ellos?- Sakura pensó un poco y luego dijo.

-¡Si! , bueno mi maestra anterior me enseñó un poco y pude manejar el elemento Agua -Selene asintió y dijo.

-Muy buen elemento , si tienes practica con el ...Como te corresponde el elemento Agua también se agregara viento y rayo ... Como vez solo tendras acceso a estos y es de suma importancia que te aprendas hasta el más mínimo detalle y la más mínima técnica - Dijo Selene ya algo seria.

-No debe de preocuparse por nada , dare lo mejor de mi para dominar bien mis elementos y técnicas -Dije segura.

-Bien empezaremos ya -Asentí lista para comenzar mi entrenamiento .

(Narradora)

El tiempo parecía volar para Sakura ¡ Vaya que si! Ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 años y su entrenamiento estaba completo , vaya que dio frutos entrenar todos los días casi sin descanso. Según Selene era la chica más dedicada y con una motivación increíble .

En estos 5 años había logrado una buena relación de amigos con Artemis y bueno con Aglaia si eran amigas pero casi no siempre se veían debido a las misiones en las que ella se veía involucrada.

Sakura también se sentía entusiasmada por la idea de algún día volver a su querida Konoha y ver de nuevo a Naruto y Sasuke , aunque bueno seria algo raro por que probablemente la considerarían muerta..Aún tenia que ver ese tema ya que un día Sakura le pidió a Selene -Ella accedió - que una vez concluido su entrenamiento la dejara volver algunos días a Konoha a arreglar las cosas y más que nada a dar explicaciones a sus amigos.

Aprovechando a los antes mencionados :

Este dúo no iba por un buen camino , se habían enterado de cosas que aún no debían por culpa de los Akatsuki provocando un cambio radical en ellos y decisiones bastante precipitadas. Pero algo en lo que ambos coincidían era en Odiar a Konoha ...

Sasuke se había enterado de la verdad tras la matanza de su Clan y el papel de su hermano en esto, pero ya no servía de nada pues él mismo había matado a su hermano que a su manera lo protegió mucho. Por otro lado

Naruto se había enterado de quien era realmente su padre , la historia del Zorro de 9 Colas y que Konoha tenía preparada la "muerte" de Sakura sin decirle a nadie tratando de liberarse de el problema que ella traería con su estadia ahí en la Aldea pero aún no podía entender ¿Que problema causaría ella ?...Los Akatsuki le ofrecieron ayuda a cambio de la suya ya que según el Lider de la organización ellos dos (Naruto y Sasuke)Serian de mucha importancia en sus nuevos planes ya que para Akatsuki (por el momento) ya no era tan importante capturar a las bestias con cola , pues ahora según el Lider Despertó una criatura con aún más poder .El resultado de que si capturaban a las bestias seria el mismo que si capturaban a la criatura nueva ...Pero ellos no sabían que aquélla criatura se trataba de Sakura ,la que aún creían muerta , por eso aceptaron la oferta sin siquera percatarse de que ellos dos eran un simple señuelo...

Al siguiente mes Sakura se preparaba junto con Artemis para porfin visitar Konoha ya era de noche y Sakura estaba con Artemis en el Bosque donde algunas veces se reunían .

(Narra Sakura )

-Artemis , no tengo ni idea de que les voy a decir cuando los vea ¿Y si ya no me quieren? -Estaba con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Te comprenderán Cerezito - Artemis me dijo acariciando mi cabeza, "Cerezito" era el apodo que me habían puesto durante estos 5 años.

-Tengo miedo...Ya es mucho tiempo , seguro ya me han superado -Dije mirandolo.

-Sakura ... Siempre estaras presente en ellos , no es tan fácil olvidar a una persona como tu - Dijo jugando con mi cabello.

-Aveces no se que haría sin ti -Dije sonriendole.

-Vamos , mañana partiremos y no quiero que te quejes por el sueño que tienes , ven Cerezito -Dijo dándome la mano para que yo se la tomará , lo hize y caminamos así hasta llegar a el lugar donde viviamos.

Nuestra relación había progresado bastante y era mucha la confianza que algunos incluyendo Selene , nos confundian con novios.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitacion (Seguía siendo la misma) Me giré para despedirme de Artemis con un beso en la mejilla , y luego de unas pocas bromas entre suspirando a el cuarto para recostarme en la cama.

"¿Que demonios esta pasandome? "Cerre los ojos un poco estresada para caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí muy temprano a buscar a Selene para nuevamente agracerle que me diera permiso para volver a Konoha, entré a su jardín y ahí estaba en el césped y yo me aclaré la garganta.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa pero...Nuevamente he venido a agradecerle -Sonreí y ella lo hizo igual.

-Sakura , antes de que te vayas ...Necesito hablarte de una cosa-Dijo Selene

-¿Sobre que es?-Pregunté confundida.

-No podras volver algún día a Konoha como tu esperas -Dijo Selene algo seria y yo me confundí más.

-¿Habla de ya no volver a vivir ahí ? -Ella asintió y yo la mira preocupada

-P-pero ...yo q-queria volver a hacer mi vida ahí , Si es por mis poderes..ya se como controlarlos - hablé nerviosa ella solo negó.

-Sakura...Probablemente sea muy difícil para ti pero tu lugar será aquí...No te lo había contado por que sabía lo complicado que sería olvidar por completo a tus amigos-Dijo Selene y yo la mire espantada.

-No retrasare más tu viaje e ire a el punto -Suspiró - No podrás quedarte a vivir en Konoha de nuevo por que tienes una obligación aquí..Como sabes yo soy la "Reyna de la luna " y como mi sucesora te convierte en "Princesa" , tendrás que venir a gobernar algún día, y una vez que se toma ese puesto es difícil despegarse un poco siquiera...Tienes que vigilar criaturas de este mundo y de el otro -Dijo mirandome.

-P-pero yo no pedí esto - Dije triste

-Ni yo lo pedí cuando me nombraron sucesora...Comprendo lo difícil que es pero sin embargo si no eres tu no sera nadie y se desatará un caos horrible , el cargo es prácticamente obligatorio-Dijo suspirando preparándose para continuar.

-La ceremonia será en cuanto vuelvas de Konoha , ahí mismo harás un compromiso delante de todos -Dijo y yo la mire aún mas horrorizada.

-¡¿Compromiso?!- Dije asustada y ella me miro

-Tranquila , el compromiso no es el que tu te imaginas -Dijo riendo un poco , eso me tranquilizó - Lo que debes hacer es decir frente a todos que como gobernadora estaras dispuesta a dar tu misma vida por todas las criaturas -Terminó de hablar.

-¿Es obligatorio gobernar ? - Ella asintió y suspire derrotada, no podría regresar como algún día soñe a Konoha.

-Siento mucho esto Sakura , yo misma lo veria como una condena - Dijo mirando a el suelo y yo sonreí.

-No se preocupe Selene , prometí que nunca la iba a decepcionar y no lo haré menos ahora ,estoy segura que ellos comprenderán - Luego Selene miro a Sakura preparándose para decir lo peor .

-A propósito , la Aldea de la hoja corre un gran peligro y tu igual . La guerra se aproxima Sakura y la única luz que se vera sera la de la Luna...He estado investigando acerca de una organización llamada Akatsuki , su próximo ataque sera en Konoha y creemos que tienen el Rinnegan, Se han agregado dos personas más pero aún no logramos saber sus intenciones y quienes son, se les conocía por capturar bestias con cola pero ya no lo hacen , tu deber sera proteger Konoha de ellos , pero también protégete a ti misma . Te dare esta pulsera -Tendió una caja pequeña .

-En el bosque estan muchas criaturas que atacan especialmente a personas como tu o como yo. Esto sera como un escudo, cuando llegues espero un pergamino donde me cuentes como te ha ido y la situación de Konoha. Nadie debe saber de tus poderes , se discreta utilizalos en caso de emergencia ¿De acuerdo?- Yo asentí y ella me miro.

-Cuidate mucho Sakura.-Dijo Selene y yo sonreí.

-Lo haré Selene , tengo criaturas que venir a Gobernar -Dije sonriendo para luego retirarme de ahí .

Fui a mi habitación y en la puerta se encontraba nada más que Artemis ..

-Oh , hola Artemis , espera solo entro por mis cosas y nos vamos , platicaba con Selene -Dije entrando a mi habitación por mi mochila , no sin antes ponerme la pulsera que me dio Selene , me coloque mi Katana en mi cinturón -Ya habia aprendido a usarla muy bien- y me puse mi capa que era de color negro.

Salí y ambos nos dirigimos a las puertas de aquel lugar dispuestos a ponernos en marcha a Konoha...

Otravez volvería ahí ¿Que diría cuando los viera de nuevo? ...Mire a Artemis y asentí en señal de comenzarnos a mover a una rapidez impresionante .. Konoha solo quedaba a uno o dos días pero a nuestro paso llegariamos poco antes del anochecer... Realmente estaba nerviosa ¿Que dirán Naruto y Sasuke al verme de nuevo?.


	6. Chapter 4

Bueno agradezco sus comentarios chicas :D , aquí les traigo un capitulo que ¡ espero y les guste !

"¿Cuánto habrá cambiado Konoha y sus habitantes? "

Era lo que rondaba en mi cabeza mientras corría a una velocidad increíble junto a Artemis que me había dicho anteriormente que a este paso llegariamos a el anochecer a Konoha pues debido a mi entrenamiento mi velocidad había mejorado más de lo que yo imaginaba.

No tenía idea de como que ocurriría o de que tan avanzadas fueran sus vidas, me aterra el hecho de que tan sólo con mi llegada pueda arruinar ciertas cosas, por eso aveces quería regresar pero debía despedirme bien , es decir dejar todo en claro y dar algunas explicaciones a mis amigos que espero y no se nieguen a escuchar.

Justo cuando estaba la puesta de sol Artemis habló .

-Siento interrumpir tu meditación pero siento 4 Chakras que se están acercando - Dijo Artemis y le contesté .

-Seguro es un equipo y su Sensei , recuerda que vamos a Konoha -Dije tranquilizando a Artemis empezando a ponerme mi capa negra

-Bien , espero y eso sea -Continuamos andando en otra dirección.- Recuerda que nadie debe verte - Dijo él.

Luego de esconder nuestro Chakra para no ser detectados seguimos con nuestro camino a Konoha.

Ya por el anochecer estábamos a una poca distancia y ambos platicabamos sobre como entrar a la Aldea sin ser notados , pero era imposible ...

Estábamos ahí justo a media noche esperando una oportunidad para entrar y la obtuvimos , justo cuando se fueron los guardias entramos tan rápido como pudimos . Una vez ahí adentro prácticamente corrí hacia el apartamento donde vivía Naruto , no tenía idea de cual seria su reacción pero de entre todos él era el que más quería ver.

Por alguna extraña razón Artemis quizo dejarme sola , dijo que se iba a pasear aún así y yo le insistiera que se quedara pues en Konoha se podría perder pero se fue..

Llegué al apartamento y toqué la puerta un rato pero nadie abría. "Quizá no esta aquí " ese fue uno de mis pensamientos rápidos y me decidí a ir en la busca de Sasuke a el barrio Uchiha , al llegar ahí tampoco había nadie..."Tendré que ir ahora con la Hokage" , me retiré y en mi camino busqué a Artemis con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, cuando llegue a la torre (aún seguía con mi capa)llegué tan discretamente hasta la puerta de la Hokage sin ser vista , cuando estaba frente a esta la golpee y se escuchó un "Adelante" para que luego yo suspirara nerviosa y deslizará la puerta.

-T-tu -Dijo alguien en cuanto entré.

-Tsunade-Sama yo..- No pude continuar por que ella me dijo.

-No eres real , esto es una mala broma ...efectos de tanto Sake - Dijo ella y yo sonreí.

-Siento no haber escrito nada antes pero yo dije que volvería - Dije mirando a Tsunade.

-E-esto ... no puede ser ¿en verdad eres tú Sakura ?- Dice ella con algunas lagrimas en los ojos , la miro y asiento.

-De verdad no tengo que decirle, no tengo excusa debí escribirle que estaba bien o algo.- Dije nerviosa pero luego sentí un golpe en el estómago que me sacó el aire.

-Eso es por no avisar y para comprobar si no eres alguien más - Dijo ella y yo me toqué mi abdomen adolorida.

-¿Tan necesario era el golpe Tsunade-Sama?-Ella suspiro y dijo.

-No soy la única que te golpeará aquí en Konoha.-Dijo mientras veía a Sakura apenas recuperándose de aquel golpe.

-Lo se -Dije con algo de pánico.

-¿Dónde díablos estabas?-Dijo Tsunade-Sama

-Alguien me encontró algo fuera de Konoha y me dio un entrenamiento especial -Dije simplemente.

-Fue bastante tiempo Sakura...¿Qué era lo que tenias?-Dijo curiosa Tsunade.

-Digamos que la Reyna de la Luna guardo los poderes de su hija y ami me tocó ser la portadora por que cumplía con sus amplias y estrictas características - Dije como si de agua se tratara dejando a Tsunade con los ojos muy abiertos ...era obvio que no comprendía nada y era muy poco creíble lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Estas bromeado? De verdad quiero saber lo que te ocurrió - Dijo ella .

-No bromeo , eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió...no la culpo de verdad parece poco creíble pero eso paso.-Dije suspirando

-¿Qué ha pasado este tiempo?-Dije intentando averiguar algo pues comenzó una mal presentimiento.

-En realidad muchas cosas Sakura...Konoha ya no es la misma que recuerdas - Dijo ella y yo me sentía más curiosa.

-¿Konoha ya no es la misma? ¿A que se refiere?-Dije y ella suspiró .

-Ha sido víctima de varios ataques de una organización llamada Akatsuki...La última vez descubrimos que intentaban robar algo de información pero no tenemos idea de quien- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa, luego recordé mi platica corta con Selene y su mención sobre el propósito de los Akatsuki que era secuestrar a todas las bestias con cola e inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a ordenarse.

-¿Tienen algún Jinchuriki aquí aparte de Naruto?-Ella se tenso al escuchar el nombre.

-Ese es el problema Sakura...Ya no tenemos ningún otro Jinchuriki...o algo que los Akatsuki consideren valioso para ellos y contribuya a su plan.-Dijo ella nerviosa y yo la mire extraña.

-Exactamente..¿A que se refiere con que "Ya no tienen Jinchurikis"?- Dije y ella me miró.

-Escucha... No tengo idea de que tan mal te caiga esta noticia pero igual y la tengo que decir en algún momento - Ahí supongo que comenzaba la razón de mi mal presentimiento.

-Sere directa...Naruto y Sasuke se fueron el día que se enteraron de tu muerte. Al día siguiente parecía como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado - Termino de hablar Tsunade y yo cerre los ojos...En este tiempo me había estado tanto preparando para verlos de nuevo como para enterarme que habían cometido una imprudencia como estas.

-Supongo que la búsqueda de mi asesino motivo más a Sasuke por el camino de la venganza y despertó también el deseo de Naruto por vengar mi muerte -Dije con la mirada en la ventana.

-No es tu culpa Sakura ...Tu ya no tenias opción -Dijo Tsunade intentando animarme.

-Claro que lo es , fue muy egoísta de mi parte no decirles mi situación . Pero sabía que si lo hacía ellos iban a insistir en acompañarme...Ahora ni siquiera tengo una pequeña idea de donde están - Dije suspirando .

-Hay algo más - Dijo Tsunade mirándome.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté y ella miro un poco a la puerta esperando que no estuviera nadie.

-Hace ya algunos meses me llego el informe de uno de mis Anbu...Uchiha Itachi ya fue asesinado y suponemos que fue Sasuke...También tenemos otros informes extraños de un asesino que deja 9 cortes seguidos en distintas partes del cuerpo y creemos tener una idea de quien es ..-Dijo el

la algo deprimida.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunté confundida

-Creemos que es Naruto , la mayoría de las muertes corresponden a personas de Konoha. Ya no mandamos a niños a misiones muy lejanas y si lo hacen tienen que ir con hasta dos Anbu. Pero hay algo que empieza a desagradarme y darme total desconfianza.-Dijo Tsunade.

-Danzo esta muy metido en esto y a mandado a varios escuadrones para matar a este asesino y su acompañante -Dijo tsunade con un tono algo serio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Naruto y Sasuke están juntos verdad?-Dije intentando averiguar algo más de ellos.

-Supongo que si ,pero también se ha dicho que ya se unieron a los Akatsuki . Si te dieras la tarea de encontrarlos estarías en un grave riesgo pues a pesar de que esta organización no cuenta ya con muchos integrantes sigue estando ahí Madara Uchiha y aparte ellos ya no pueden volver por sus crímenes -Dijo tsunade lo último con un tono triste.

-Lo se , pero por lo menos no quiero que estén en Akatsuki . ..-Dije triste .

-Entrar y salir de Akatsuki no es fácil Sakura, por eso dudo que algún día los vuelva a ver. -Dijo Tsunade

-Tiene que haber una razón por la cual Akatsuki los haya aceptado a ese par..-Dije pensando.

-Supongo que Akatsuki debe de tener nuevos planes , tan solo piensa en el hecho de que aceptará una bestia con cola..-Dijo Tsunade mirándome.

-De acuerdo , supongo que debo hablar con Artemis sobre esto y ver que me dejen quedarme más tiempo acá -Dije pensando en Voz alta y Tsunade habló.

-¿Quien es Artemis ?-Dijo curiosa.

-Oh un amigo que me acompañó a Konoha pero debe andar por andar ahí paseando.-dije sonriendo.

-¿Dónde díablos te quedaste estos 5 años sakura?-Dijo ella.

-Realmente es imposible que le diga pues esta muy lejos de aquí y se tiene que utilizar un portal para entrar - Dije y ella me miró confundida y sacudió su cabeza un poco.

-Tu casa aún sigue intacta y este tiempo yo mismas la he cuidado , puedes quedarte ahí -Dijo Tsunade mirándome y yo sonreí .

-Se lo agradezco Tsunade-Sama , mañana vendré temprano para seguir hablando .-Dije y me dispuse a salir de ahí en busca de Artemis , comenze a caminar por las calles de Konoha y me pare en el puesto de Ramen. "Quizá deba de llevar un poco para Artemis y yo."Cuando entré ahí estaba el sentado comiendo y yo sonreí al verlo.

-¿Te gustó el ramen ?-Dije acercándome y él me miro.

-Si , siéntate sakura -Dijo él sonriendo.

-He platicado con la Hokage - Dije tomándo asiento y suspirando.

-Supongo que ya te dijo lo de tus compañeros - Dijo el algo nervioso y yo asentí , pero algo me extraño.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- Dije mirandolo.

-He hablado con alguien hace poco , espero y no tenga algún problema- Dijo él y yo puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-No puedo creer que ese par haya hecho eso...-Dije yo .

-Quizá aún no sea muy tarde...he decidido mandar una carta a Selene contándole la situación -Dijo Artemis

-Eso fue muy precipitado Artemis , aún no tenemos más datos que nos puedan ayudar a tomar alguna decisión.-Dije suspirando estresada.

-No te preocupes , lo que escribí no fue más que ellos dos se fueron de la aldea y que necesitabas encontrarlos , para ello obviamente es necesario más tiempo aquí y retrasar tu ceremonia -Dijo él y yo levante la cabeza.

-Había olvidado por completo eso Artemis pero aún así muchas gracias , solo espero que Selene lo permita.-Dije sonriendole.

-Esperemos y si de la autorización -Dijo suspirando él.

-Nos quedaremos en mi casa - Dije y él asintió.

Tiempo después de que yo comiera y siguiéramos hablando de temas sin importancia nos dirigimos a mi casa preparándonos para descansar.

Al día siguiente parecía una locura ya que como Artemis fue en busca de algo, camino a la torre con la Hokage me encontré con mis viejos amigos que preguntaban si era de verdad yo. Luego de una corta explicación y que algunos dudarán me fui con la Hokage y por si fuera poco me encontré con Kakashi - Sensei pero esto fue menos estresante pues Tsunade-Sama me había hecho el favor de comentar toda mi historia y solo con un largo abrazo me ahorro todo.

-Lamento interrumpir Sakura , pero necesito saber cual va a ser tu decisión - Dijo Tsunade mirándome seria.

-Me parece que lo mejor será ir en la búsqueda de Sasuke y Naruto .-Digo y ella suspira.

-Sakura no te aseguro que pueda hacer mucho por ellos . Quizá solo pueda hacer menos larga su condena o darles otro tipo de Sentencia -Dijo ella y yo asentí sonriendo.

-Seguro que con eso es suficiente -Digo - Ahora solo me resta prepararme para el ataque a...-No Termino de decir cuando en mi mente ya me estoy golpeando a mi misma "El ataque a Konoha" ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso?Luego me percató de que Tsunade-Sama me mira intrigada y Kakashi también .

-Y-yo tengo que decirle algo Tsunade-Sama ...-Dije nerviosa pero me calme.

-Habla Sakura -Dice ella y yo aclaro mi garganta.

-Entre uno de mis motivos por venir aquí a Konoha es impedir daños a la Aldea provocado por un ataque de los Akatsuki - Digo y ella me mira sorprendida con una mezcla de temor.

-¡¿Otro ataque?! ¡¿De que hablas?!-Dijo ella y yo suspire.

-Mi maestra puede anticipar cosas y esta es una de ellas. Tiene que prepararse Tsunade-Sama , ellos pretenden acabar de una vez con la aldea. Mi ayuda servirá pero igual debe poner a salvo a los habitantes de Konoha pues no tenemos idea de cuando ocurrirá este ataque - Dije y ella me miró.

-Diablos , apenas acabamos de recuperarnos de un ataque ahora otro - Dijo desesperada la Hokage.

-Le he dicho que ayudaré de mucho. También aconsejo que junte a sus mejores Anbu y avise a los Clanes que quieran ayudar -Dijo Sakura y Tsunade habló .

-Sakura...Esto es serio , confío en ti pero no para que defiendas a Konoha tu sola.-Dijo ella mirando a Sakura con nerviosismo.

-Seguro que con esto me dejara de considerar débil Tsunade-Sama tome mi consejo -Dije un poco sonriente y ella suspiró.

-Lo pensaré, mientras tanto debo idear un plan de defensa y contraataque -Dijo suspirando estresada y luego miro a kakashi.

-Busca a los mejores Anbu de Konoha que no sean de Danzo , los espero aquí a todos por la tarde - Dijo ella para luego empezar a buscar papeles y gritarle a Shizune.

-¡Shizune! -Ella gritó y tiempo después ella ya estaba en la oficina y tsunade habló.

-No hay tiempo necesito que prepares nuevamente los papeles donde diga el nombre de el próximo Hokage y mandes Ninjas a ordenar el escondite que tenemos en caso de ataque. Todo lo necesario para los habitantes de Konoha -Shizune asintió y casi salió corriendo. Luego me miró a mi .

-Sakura...De alguna u otra manera debo de prepararme en caso de que algo salga mal...tomate un descanso , yo me haré cargo - Suspiro y comienzo a hablar.

-Si eso la hace sentir tranquila por mi esta bien - Salí de aquella oficina y comenze a caminar.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Artemis ?" mire a todas partes y seguí solo el camino que me llevaba a Ichiraku.

(N/A)

No muy lejos de ahí en el bosque se encontraban Dos personas con capa negra...

-Milinoe-Sama ¿Está segura de querer hacer esto?- Dijo alguien.

-Claro que si , estoy harta de vivir en el inframundo con mi padre Hades y a diario escuchar los lamentos de mi madre sin poder hacer algo...tengo que vengarla - Dijo ella

-Aún no entiendo como me vi metido en esto...¿Y si no funciona su plan?-Dijo él.

-Pues de alguna manera tengo que llevarla allá, si todo sale bien mi madre podrá vivir donde desee a cambio de la estadía de ella en el inframundo. Supongo que a mi padre le encantará tener allá a una hija de su querido hermano Zeus, claro aunque ella no lo sepa aún ...Quizá yo misma me encarge de eso, esta noche hablaremos con ella.-Dijo Milinoe a la otra persona .

-Cómo usted diga...Sólo recuerde que otro grupo de humanos también desea a la chica - Dijo el y Ella suspiró.

-No te preocupes , luego me encargaré de hacerles una visita "especial" a ellos...Ahora vamonos -Dicho esto desaparecieron con el viento...


End file.
